The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to dirt cups for use in vacuum cleaners.
A dirt cup is used to collect the dirt, dust, and other debris drawn in or vacuumed by a vacuum cleaner. When the dirt cup fills up with dirt, the user detaches the dirt cup from the vacuum cleaner and empties the collected dirt from the dirt cup. The dirt cup is then reattached to the vacuum cleaner. A vacuum cleaner that uses a dirt cup to collect dirt instead of a replaceable vacuum bag eliminates the need to purchase and replace vacuum bags as each bag fills up with dirt.